


Trouble in the Wind

by escritoireazul



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty can feel it in the air. Trouble's coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Between The Fast and the Furious and Fast and Furious

_Storm clouds are gathering  
The wind is gonna blow_  
-Maya Angelou

She can feel it in the air like a fucking wind storm waiting to happen – like that moment when the hills are on fire and the wind starts to blow, feeding the flames, fanning them, sending them crashing into the valleys to devour the homes. Like a fucking hurricane.

Trouble’s coming.

“Don’t be silly,” Mia says. “What could go wrong?” But her smile is tight, and the corners of her mouth tremble. She doesn’t believe what she’s saying. She’s waiting for Letty to – what? Agree with her? Make her feel better?

“Dom knows what he’s doing.” It’s the best she can do, but Mia doesn’t look like she feels any better. Not a big fucking surprise. Letty doesn’t either.

~~*

“Yeah, this is a great plan.” Letty puts her hip against his car and crosses her arms over her chest. “Cause jacking trucks got us so fucking far last time.”

Dom wipes his hands on a rag. He’s worked the engine over three times – looking for trouble, for any sort of flaw – since he told them what they were going to do. It went just like that, too, he didn’t ask, he just laid out, his voice flat.

Who fucking cares what happened before, who cares about losing their friends, and undercover cops who broke Mia’s heart, and maybe this time they’ll all go to jail? Obviously not Dom.

“You’re my girl.” He doesn’t touch her, and he doesn’t sound all that sure. He’s waiting for Letty to – what? Reassure him? Make him feel better?

“Always.” It’s the best she can do, because it’s the truth. Even if he gets her killed, she’s gonna be his until she dies. Until there’s no more her left to be.

Doesn’t make his idea any better.

“So trust me. It’ll work. We’re gonna be fine.”

She loves him so fucking much she can’t stand it. He’s been there too long, him and cars, her two favorite things in the world. She wants to believe him. 

Sometimes she wakes up near dawn, when the night is still dark, and it’s like waking up all over again after the end, their big goddamn haul which went so fucking wrong. Her lip is split again and her broken ribs hurt like hell.

It takes her some time to calm down, to remember she’s not all jacked up and maybe about to be hauled off to jail. Dom’s next to her, the covers shoved off because he gets too hot when he sleeps because he’s a human inferno. Mia’s in her room, probably not alone because she’s fucking her way through life, all wham, bam, now get the hell out. She doesn’t let anyone get close, not after Brian.

Brian’s not entirely to blame. Sure, he lied to them from the very beginning, from before they ever even met him, but in the end, he wouldn’t have gotten to them if Dom hadn’t let him in. 

It’s Dom’s fucking fault, and he wants her to trust him.

“Sure,” she says, easy, as if she’s not forcing it out. Dom grins at her slow, and puts his hands on her waist, but it’s just a little off, just not quite right, and she knows.

He doesn’t trust himself either.

~~*

Mia doesn’t cook much anymore, and she certainly doesn’t do the dishes every day. They fill the sink sometimes, and cover the counter. Clothes pile up, and the shower is scummy.

It doesn’t matter. They’ve got cold beers, and beaches so fucking gorgeous it’s like walking into a goddamn postcard. She’s let her hair grow out because she likes the way it feels when Dom grabs it when they’re fucking. The wind off the ocean is delicious at night.

Her very favorite thing in the world is sitting there with Dom, watching the moon over the water, and drinking beers. 

She can forget about everything else in those moments, and it feels damn good.

~~*

Dom curls his hands over her hips, not lifting or pushing her at all, just riding it out, the way her body rocks against his. He flexes up against her, and she can feel him hard inside.

He slides his thumb along her stomach, and then moves until he can touch her, put his finger on her clit, rub just right while she thrusts and fucks and rides him.

“That’s my girl.” He groans, and his hand spasms against her hip, hard enough she’ll have bruises. She doesn’t mind the pain – it’s like a flashfire, there and gone – not when everything else feels so hot, feels so strong. “That’s my good girl.”

He’s close, she knows him, knows how he looks right before he comes. She knows what gets to him, too, and she puts her hands on her breasts, twists her nipples. He grunts at that, and he’s there, he’s coming, holding her tight against him while he thrusts up off the bed, his whole body jerking.

She eases them to a stop, and rests her hands on his chest. In a minute, he’s gonna put that mouth of his to work, because she’ll be damned if she’s left wanting, but she loves it when he’s all vulnerable and shit, languid beneath her.

When he opens his eyes, he smiles at her, and reaches up to cup her cheek.

~~*

“Trust me,” he says again, and skims his thumb along her jaw. “This is what we have to do.”

Every time he says it, tells her to trust him, she hears what else he’s saying. _I’m sorry,_ and _I love you._ He knows how much he fucked them all before. His family, rocked to the core and almost, almost destroyed.

They’re still together, their little core, Mia and Dom and Letty. Bruised and broken, but those kind of wounds heal – even if you’d rather they didn’t, even if you want them so you don’t forget – given enough time.

That’s why she nods, and listens to his plan even as the storm rolls in.


End file.
